


Rose

by AssassinPsyche



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bad Touch Trio, Chubby, Chubby Reader, Coming of Age, Dating, F/M, High School, High School Hijinks, Prom, Reader-Insert, Sweet, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 16,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinPsyche/pseuds/AssassinPsyche
Summary: This is a story taking place in high school and beyond of Arthur, Lukas, Vladimir, Gilbert, Antonio, and Francis who all have the biggest crush on the chubby beauty; you. In the end you fall in love with the romantic Frenchman.
Relationships: France (Hetalia)/Reader
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

You stared shocked at your friends, Tino, Berwald, and Feliks. You didn't move and it had Feliks waving his hand in front of your face while Tino poked your shoulder slightly, you didn't move until Berwald reached over and rubbed your head messing up your (hair color) locks.

“Y'u alr'ght?” He asked in his normal monotone, “Th's 's n't a b'd th'ng (N'me).” That snapped you out of it.

Now thinking again, causing the boys to be relieved, you shake your head. “You guys must be seeing things, there is no way that they like me.” You say shaking your head, they were some of the cutest guys in the entire school, the chances of even one of them liking you was slim. Plus the fact that they were friends, the Bad Touch Trio and the Magic Trio, any of them liking you was strange to you. Gilbert, Antonio, and Francis were not really a girlfriend type of guy and it was known that you were a relationship type of girl and would not fall into the trap of the three. 

Not to say that they set those traps, they didn't string girls along. They made it clear that they were doing things just for fun and casual it was the girls that thought that they could be the one that they couldn't live without and got angry when it didn’t work. 

The Magic Trio was different in that they all stayed to themselves, Lukas being the one most he rarely showed any emotion (except for annoyance when Matthis was around), Arthur was in the habit of getting very angry and didn't get close to many people, and Vladimir was happy-go-lucky and flirty he never really let it go too much and there was just something off about it to you. You had the feeling that there was more to him than his friendly exterior.

“Trust me they do, they shoot down anyone who asks them to the prom.” Tino points out with a smile as you raise an eyebrow.

“Prom? Prom's months away.” You pointed out as Feliks looked at you shocked.

“Aren't you already, like, planning?!” He asked shocked at you and continued as you shook your head. “But, like, (Name) you have to get your dress soon or all the good ones will be gone!” He called shocked as you stood and started to walk away yelling a quick 'bye' and Feliks followed talking about the prom while Tino giggled and Berwald put his arm around him, you were going to buy a dress for prom by the end of the month the lovers were certain.

The school uniform was pretty simple, a white button up, black tie and navy jacket with the swirly floral pattern of the school over the left breast. Girls wore black knee length skirts, or mini skirts while boys wore black slacks or shorts, Feliks was wearing the skirt today as well. You wore some (favorite color) socks with black Mary Janes.

As you were walking with Feliks annoying you about the dress, both the Bad Touch Trio and Magic Trio were there but they pretend not to be listening to you talking with the Polish boy. “(Name), why won't you buy a dress?”

“There so expensive Feliks, to buy a dress for one night? I'd rather spend it on things I like.” You said sighing as Feliks thought for a moment before smiling.

“But (Name) you know everyone should have at least one formal outfit. Plus you love masquerades!” He added with a giggle as the six boys listened even more.

“No one has masquerades anymore. Don't tease me.” 

“We'll how about I throw some masquerade parties? Will you then? We'll go shopping and find the perfect dress!” Feliks said happily as you realized resistance was futile.

“Fine, but if I don't have a date for prom I'm not going, especially since you will be hosting masquerades.” You said with a smirk and Feliks started to protest until he realized that who was in the hallway and were probably listening. He knew for a fact the six all liked the (brunette/blonde/ginger etc) beauty.

“Okay, fine, besides by the time we find you a dress no guy can resit you! Maybe we'll even get one that will show some skin!” He added as you blushed bright red.

“FELIKS!” You yelled looking aghast.

“Come on, sleeveless is so in right now.” He said happily, “whoever is going I hope they put their bid in early, so I can make sure how to put your makeup!”

“Come on Feliks, I don't want anyone seeing my fat!” You said as Feliks looked aghast as two pairs of green, two of red, one of blue and one of violet all widened to hear the object of all their affection put herself down like this.

“You are not fat!” Feliks yelled holding onto you by your arms, “if anything you are slightly chubby and it looks good on you! You've got curves!” He said gripping your waist slightly to emphasize said curves under your shirt. Something that the six boys had a mixture of appreciation of seeing it and jealousy of the Polish boy touching you. “Skinny looks nice to but you look great with curves! You know how good you look in corsets!”

“YOU SWORE YOU'D NEVER SPEAK OF THAT!” You yelled pulling away from Feliks wrapping your arms around your torso.

“Like, don't yell” Feliks said before smirking his sharp eyes seeing the boys all looking extremely interested right now. “Speaking of, which one is it today? Is it a flag one? The Union Jack? The Romanian? The Norwegian? Prussian? French? Spanish? Or is it just a color?” You were now blushing extremely red and looked away.

“I'm not answering that.” You growled looking away as Feliks laughed.

“Well knowing how many students from different countries” the Polish boy pointed out, “you can wear the corset to match the flag of the country they're from.” You glared at him your (eye color) orbs spearing him with complete anger. “Fine, fine, like, I'll stop if you agree to go shopping with me. We'll pick dresses together.”

“You know if were going to do this early I can just get a normal dress and do alterations. We could have a 'girls' day.” You giggled adding the inside joke since Feliks had no problem cross-dressing and Tino looked like a girl from the back along with Berwald calling him 'M' w'fe'. “We can do alterations, paint our nails, do each others' hair, have a spa night and watch some movies.” 

“Thad does, like, sound awesome!” Feliks said happily as Gilbert jumped at the sound of the word 'awesome'. 

“Kesesesesese~ Now what is awesome?” The Magic Trio's eyes winded as they moved foreword to protect you from the Bad Touch Trio.

“I'm trying to get (Name) to tell me what color her corset is!” Feliks answered with a giggle as you looked at him horrified cherry red taking over your (skin color) cheeks. 

“Ohonhonhon~this is interesting, non? (no?)” Francis asked as Arthur jumped foreword and started strangling him.

“You bloody frog! Can't you see the poor girl's embarrassed? Leave her alone!” Arthur growled out shaking him as Francis tried to strangle him back. You watched shocked and blushing a lighter pink, Arthur usually was hard to be around but this was incredibly gentlemanly. Which did make you swoon a bit.

You suddenly jumped slightly as you felt a pair of arms wrap around your plump waist. “Sorry about them princseta (princess) they don't know how to treat a cutie. Are you okay draga? (Sweetheart/dear/darling/etc?)” You turned to look into the pair of ruby eyes surrounded by pale skin and framed by strawberry blonde hair.

“I...I'm fine.” You answer blushing slightly as you squirmed out of his arms, acutely aware of the fact Feliks made it more than loud enough you were wearing a corset and he could feel said corset through your shirt. All of Feliks curiosity it was a solid (f/c) with the threads being (color that is a lighter shade of your favorite color).

“Careful Vlad,” Lukas spoke not showing much emotion, “don't invade her personal space until she gives you permission to.” He gently reproached his emotional friend. This caused Vladimir to look at you with his large eyes, they were filled with tears as he gave you the perfect puppy dog pout.

“I'm sorry Name-y! I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable!” Vlad said apologizing and even if you were mad you couldn’t stay it.

“It's fine, really.” You assured gently, “you just surprised me.” 

“Don't scare de awesome frau (girl).” Gilbert said putting his arm around your shoulder, you would have blushed if it wasn't for the fact that he screamed it in your ear.

“You stupid albino! Your just as bad as the stupid Dane!” Lukas growled gripping Gilbert's tie and strangling him, you watching silently.

“Don't pay attention to them Chica (girl).” Antonio said putting his arm over your shoulder, “they'll be fine~” his warm green eyes could get any girl to melt but not you, a combination of your belief he didn't like you like that and your knowledge of his and the rest of his trio's playboy antics. 

“Okay,” you shrugged off his arm walking off, “bye guys, I've got to get to class.” You said walking away finalizing your plans with Feliks. 

Vladimir looked at Antonio and the Spaniard looked at the scary boy from Romania. “You want the bela draga (beautiful darling) don't you?” 

“Si.” Antonio answered honestly frankly scared but he wasn't about to hide his feelings for you, he had no shame in them however Vladimir just smirked slightly his little top hat's ribbons pushing into his magenta eyes.

“I see,” he hummed, “I do to, as does our friends. They do the saying that all is fair in love and war, as long as mon (my) strawberry is happy I am, my friends will stay through this, will yours?” He hummed going to gather his quieter friends. When the three admitted that they all liked Name they decided if she chose one and not the other two they wouldn't let it ruin their friendship as long as you were happy.

That weekend you went shopping with Feliks, you bought a floor-length black skirt and matching skirt that looked like a dress, you would do alterations later. Feliks bought himself a short, frilly, spaghetti strapped pink dress.

This coming prom would change your life. Not that you knew that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the begin for my Bad Touch Trio x Chubby!Reader x Magic Trio. I always hate when reading a love triangle when you have no choice in who is chosen. So this will kind of be like nine stories in one, you can choose France, Prussia, Spain, England, Norway, Romania, the whole Bad Touch Trio, the whole Magic Trio, or all six of them. To make this simple each of the nine scenarios will have an object associated with it, it will be labeled from now on: Love Triangle (whichever object) ch #. France will be a rose, Prussia a sparrow, Spain a tomato, England a tea cup, Romania a strawberry, Norway a book, the entire Bad Touch Trio will be alcohol, the Magic Trio will be a wand, while if you want to have a harem with all six will be keys.
> 
> Also I am not nearly good enough at this to do accents, I will slip them in every now and then but I rely more on the reader's imagination. Also so you know not counting the prologue (which is for all nine of them) each one has twenty chapters. So that will be 180 chapters not counting this one.


	2. Friendly

You rubbed your forehead as you headed to the lunch room. Today was a date day for Berwald and Tino so they were having lunch together, alone. And Feliks was going out to eat lunch at a new Polish restaurant. That meant eating alone. There was no way you were going into the flipping lunch room! You didn't need people making those stupid noises of cows or pigs while you ate.

Once upon the time they would hurt you however with the love of your friends you realize there was nothing wrong with you. Your body did not in any way affect your personality and sure losing weight for health reasons was good, and you understood that there were people who looked like models but all body types were beautiful in some way or another.

However hearing those sounds and those people making fun of you for your plush, hell before War World 1 and 2 you would be considered hot as having a bit of meat on your bones was seen as good. For fucks sake, Marlin Monroe would be seen as heavy by today's standards. Though you were fine with your body you also didn't need to hear such negativity.

You had a lunchbox with flowers decorating it, mostly roses. You had made crepes as you didn't have your friends to share food with. You made entire meal in two crepes, it had taken a lot to make the crepes right, and you had filled it with (favorite vegetable) in the front, (favorite meat) in the middle, and (favorite fruit) at the end, appetizer, main course, and dessert.

You slipped outside and sat under the bleachers, it was a nice day the bleachers providing shade. You were a bit lonely but that wasn't bad.

At the lunch room Francis was looking around, his friends were busy, Gilbert was explaining why he was awesome to Felicano Varges while Antonio was trying to hug the boy's brother Lovino. The creepy Magic Trio were probably off practicing-and messing up-something. However who the Frenchman wanted to find was nowhere to be seen. He couldn't see the (hair length) (straight/wavy/curly) (hair color) head of the apple of his eye.

“I'm going to get some air, mon amies (my friends.)” Francis said as the two men nodded as he left, pushing some of his long luxurious blonde hair out of his blue-violet eyes. He looked around trying to find you and gasped as he saw a flash of (skin tone) move from the bleachers and moved to look smiling happily as he saw you.

“Bonjour mon ammourex! (Hello my sweetheart!) You jumped turning to see Francis as you blushed, “may I sit here, belle? (beautiful?)” He asked with a smirk as you nodded shyly.

“Oui. Quest ce-qoui? (Yes. How are you?)”” You answered motioning for him to sit as a gasp stuck in his throat, he never realized how it would sound to hear your bell like voice speaking in French.

“Bon, et tu? (Good, and you?)” He asked as you looked at him raising an eyebrow, you didn't know him well so he should in all honestly refer to you using vous instead of tu but you weren't about to make a big deal out of it, he was friendly. “Excuse moi, desole, et vous? (Excuse me, sorry, and you?)” He asked as you blinked, he must have read your face. 

“It's fine,” you blinked slipping back into English, “I'm fine.” You said noticing he didn't have any lunch, “don't you have lunch, Francis?” You asked as he smiled you were so sweet, on top of beautiful-like a freshly bloomed rose on a summer's morning. 

“Non. (No.)” He answered blushing slightly, “I forgot to pack my lunch and I don't trust the school.” Francis explained as you gasped.

“Well, I usually pack more than I need to share with my friends but Berwald and Tino are having alone time and Feliks went to a restaurant, it's only a crepe but your welcome to it.” You offered as he blushed even more, you were offering him lunch and they were crepes?!

“I could not ask that of you, mademoiselle. (miss.)” Francis answered as you smiled.

“Your not, I'm offering.” You point out, “if you don't want it that's okay.” You smiled as he nodded and you handed it to him eating your own.

“This is manifique! (magnificent!)” Francis complicated blushing and looking away to hide your cherry red face. “Merci mon rose. (Thank you my rose.)” He said as you looked at him thorugh your eyelashes to smile slightly. “Where did you get these anyway?” 

“I made them this morning.” You said as he smiled at you looking between the delicious meal-in-a-crepe to you.

“Do you like to cook?” 

“Yes, very much. But I love to bake the most.” You answered as he smiled.

“I like to cook to, perhaps we can bake together some time?” He offered as you smiled not thinking much of it.

“Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to admit I am not much of a France fan, I like him fine but I don't read a lot of reader inserts with him. So I don't know how well I did with this but I kind of like this. Even if it is shorter than I want.


	3. Flirting

You smiled going through the pages and jotting down notes, for English you were all doing where you could either retell a fairytale or see how it has changed overtime. You went with the seeing how it was retold over time for the simple reason that though it might be harder you had an idea for a series that you may-someday-publish of modern fairytales and didn't want to use it for a school assignment.

You did know that the original fairytale came from France but never knew just how much the culture inspired the story. You were in the middle of switching from one book to another that you felt someone standing over you, looking up you blushed seeing soft blonde hair framing a handsome face and violet/blue eyes.

“Francis?” You asked as he smiled gently.

“Oui ma chereie, (Yes my darling,) may I zit?”

“Ouis. (Sure.)” You agree jestering to the table.

“You zpeak French?” Francis asked as you shrugged.

“Just a little bit.” You said pushing some (hair color) (locks/curls) from your pretty eyes. “What is it?” You asked as he sat beside you, pretty close to you.

“I wanted to zee ze most belle (beautiful) gilr in the school so I asked around for you.” Francis answered as you froze your head snapping up to stare at him, a blush spreading over your (skin tone) cheeks.

“That's not funny,” you sighed going back to your book as Francis frowned.

“I'm not being funny, ammourex. (sweetheart.)” Francis said touching your back, rubbing gently as you froze looking at him. “D'sole. (I'm sorry.) I forgot to azk your permission.” Francis said pulling out a rose that he gave to you. “Zis rose couldn't 'old a candle to you, belle. (beautiful.)” He said as you blushed redder than the rose.

“Uh...” you stuttered turning to hide your face with your hair.

“Non, non, non, (No, no, no,) none of zat.” He took your chin in his thumb and forefinger to turn you to look into his hypnotic eyes. “You are tres belle, (very beautiful,) why do you zink zat way?” He sighed gently pulling your chubby form into his to hug you gently but you can still tell he is holding you. He paused for a moment before pulling back, “'at iz dis?” He asked rubbing your back where he can feel your corset.

“It's...it's my corset..” you look away blushing as he lets out his funny laugh, “they're more comfortable than a bra, alright?” You said in anger glaring at him in embarrassed fury.

“No complaints from me, ami (frined) I'd love to zee that.” He said as you crossed yoru arms, looking away. You didn’t realize it made your breast more pronounced that got the Frenchman's attention as he watched hypnotized, he had nothing to worry about considering you were not looking at him.

“Not like you'll ever see.” You mumbled as he let out a chuckle of the laugh.

“Now don't be cruel boo, (honey,) can't I zee?” He asked as you pulled your face into your shoulders. “Sil tu pleat? (Please?)” He asked with a smile as you refused to look at him.

“Even if I wanted to I can't.” You said as he smiled gently.

“Do you not have any that can be a shirt?” He asked as you nodded simply as he smiled, “w'y don't we meet outzide o' sc'ool? Accord? (Agreed?)” He offered as you looked at him curiously.

“Hmm...so what do I get in return for wearing an exposed corset?” You asked as he blinked. Perfection! You didn't have to wear it but he couldn’t' say you refused!

“Wat do you want?” He asked as you smirk and shrug.

“I don't know, come up with something.” You said before piling up the books and walking, “au revior (goodbye) Francis.” You let out a giggle as you watched him blush darkly, you didn't let your flirty side show often but the little Francis just saw he wanted more.~

It was not until at the end of the day right before you leaved that Francis had stopped you gripping your wrist.

“Cherie! (Darling!) I 'ave thought of zomething!” You raised an eyebrow as he continued on, “a favor.”

“A favor?” Your eyes furrowed as he nodded happily.

“Oui! (Yes!) Zomething to azk of moi (me) at any time.”

“And how do I know you will honor it?” You smile as he looked shocked and hurt.

“'ave I done anyzing untrustworthy?” Francis asked looking at you hurt.

“Non, (No,) neither have you done anything trustworthy.” You rolled yoru eyes before siging. (Fine, if you do anything I've got ways of dealing with it.~” You smirked walking away not letting him know what you meant as you walked away, he watched entrapped by the way your hips naturally swayed on your thick, strong legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Rose I decided to make reader-Chan more confident than in Wand.


	4. Birthing Hips

You were getting ready to go to see Francis at a park. It was somewhere public so if Francis got handsy you could get away. You put on a cami that was in the pattern of the French flag, a pair of denim skinny jeans, and sneakers. You piled your (hair color) locks up on top of your head and pinned it up. You then pulled on a tubed corset that matched the cami, it busked in the front in silver with pretty rose on each, it laced in the back in the colors red, white, and blue and you slipped the leftover ribbon underneath your corset.

You went to the said park looking around, you wondered if perhaps this was a joke. Francis never seemed the type but you had heard of it. Hot guys acting like they are into a plain or chubby or whatever girl and it all being a prank. 

“'ello cherie. (darling.)” You turned to see Francis, he wore white pants, button up white shirt that was only half buttoned showing his smooth chest and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a black vest over it unbuttoned. His blonde hair was held in the back by a violet ribbon. He held a single rose to you and you hesitantly took it and inhaled the soft fragrance.

“Bonjour (Hello) Francis.” You said simply as he shivered slightly at hearing you speak French. You didn't notice as you were stroking the velvet petals of the rose. “How are you?” You asked as he put his arm around your shoulders walking his forearm sitting on your bare shoulders. 

“Tres bon! (Very good!) 'zpecially zince I 'ave a belle fluer es tu (beautiful flower like you) to keep moi (me) company.” Francis gave a wink as you turned from him blushing brightly. “No need to be shy ma cherie (my darling)” Francis soothed taking the hand that wasn't holding the rose in his own that wasn't wrapped around you.

After a bit you started to actually relax walking with him and you could actually enjoy how beautiful the park was. Francis was watching you though. How those shoes encased your feet leading to your skinny jeans that held to your skin showing your legs and showing off your bum. It then led to that corset of yours, the French flag just made him want to take you with him back to France. His papi et mami (grandfather and grandmother) would absolutely love you! The corset encased your delectable birthing hips and showed off your cleavage delicately. Your arms were free and just made him want to cuddle you. 

Your strong arms led to your hands one encased in his bigger hand and the other delicately holding the rose. Looking back up to your subtly seen cleavage to your plush collarbone up your slender neck. Your adorable face was so cute, your plush kissable lips, to your cute nose and your beautiful eyes. The shell of your ear and your (hair color) locks piled on your head.

He watched, entrapped, as you bright the rose up to inhale the scent again. “So, why did you want to start talking to me Francis?” You asked walking with him as he led you to see the lake, sitting down with you you leaned back on one of your hands the other holding the rose. He leaned back as well watching you as you looked at him with inquisitive (eye color) orbs.

“W'at's not to 'ish to get to kno' you?” Francis asked as you gave him a deadpanned stare, letting him know you want an honest answer. “'ell, you are tres belle! (very beautiful!)” Francis said as you blushed darkly but didn't look away from his violet/blue eyes. “You are belle (beautiful) on the outside and inside. You are kind and sweet!” He explained blushing the slightest bit as he looked at you. He took yoru hand that was holding the rose and kissed your knuckles. “Per'aps 'e can have a lot of time to enjoy each other.” He explained and tried to kiss you but you turned your head from him and his kiss landed on your (skin tone) cheek.

“So exactly how much is this 'getting to know me' thing happening?” You asked as he looked at you confused and looking at you shocked at the rejection. “I'm not a casual kind of girl, Francis. I don't want a casual fling.” You shrugged looking away from him, wow you were crazy one. Most girls would jump at the chance for the flirty Frenchman but you wanted something more than a casual fling. And you weren't about to honestly believe that he would just need you after it.

“And if I 'ant zomething more az 'ell?” He asked as you looked at him with shocked (eye color) eyes. He looked more serous then you've ever seen him. Not that you've seen him that much. “I 'ant more zan just a casual fling.” Francis said scooting closer to you. “'ill you let me?” He asked as you blushed darkly and took glances at him and then away then to the rose blushing quiet a bit. “If you don't want me I can understand.” He said even though no one ever denied him.

You were worried, you knew that it was not doing something that most would regret more than making a mistake. But at the same time you didn’t want to fall for him like others have and lose him. So what did you do? It hit you like a wall, a compromise.

“I guess we could get to know each other if you want.” You said playing with some grass, “but I'm not sure if I am ready to do the kisses and all that.” You said as he smiled.

“That's okay cherie! (darling!)” Francis said taking your hand, “I 'ill be content just to 'old your 'and!” He said holding your hand softly and you blushed glancing at him through your lashes. “I love to spread the love but I am romantic!” He said happily with his strnage laugh as you gave him a look. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am awkward writing France, I'm trying to show him as a romantic instead of a playboy. He's more than that! Probably.


	5. Jealous

You were walking to the library happily, your (hair color) locks moving into your face no matter how you pushed the stubborn sections of hair away from your (eye color) pools. “Oh, good day love,” you turned seeing Arthur and smiled at him.

“Oh, hello Arthur. How are you?” You asked as Francis was coming and saw you talking to the Anglette (England). He felt jealousy, an unaccustomed feeling for the suave Frenchman, lit up in his heart.

He walked over to where you two were speaking being as nonchalant as he could. It was no secret that Arthur Kirkland was a gentleman and he knew enough about you to know you were a girl to like a nice guy. Gently Arthur took your hand and lifted it up, ever so gently leaving a kiss on your hand. You blushed darkly, no one did that anymore.

“Careful Englishman, you might infect lovely Name with your awful cooking.” Francis said holding back his jealousy with ease despite not being too comfortable with the emotion. He quickly slipped a arm around your plump waist and his free hand offered you a thorn less bright red rose. “Here cherie, (darling,) I found a rose that could possibly rival your beauty, but alas even it pales in comparison.” Francis said with a small smile as you inhaled the sweet, subtle scent of the rose that matched your blushing (skin tone) cheeks perfectly and you looked away as Arthur growled in annoyance.

This of course started an argument. Lately Lukas, Arthur, and Vladimir and Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio had been fighting. They never were friends before, they didn't interact and of course it wasn't out of the ordinary for Francis and Arthur to fight. However now they fought much worse. You quickly slipped away without either blonde noticing.

You sighed gently as you entered the calm library and tucked the rose that Francis had given you behind your ear. The bright red complimented your (skin tone) face and looked nice wrapped around your (hair color) (wavy/straight/curly) hair.

You were looking for (favorite book) you had read it before, several times, but you wanted to read it again. You really should just buy your own copy. “Hey, your Name Last-Name, right?” You turned to look and your eyes widened, this was Jeanne. The closest thing Francis ever had to a to a steady girlfriend. She wasn't known for being very kind, of course she always put on a sweet little miss innocent act around males but it wasn't until Francis saw her insulting someone that he realized who she _truly_ was and broke it off with her last year.

“Yes, you have the upper hand now since I don't know your name.” You said raising an eyebrow and keeping calm. You knew her name but you said that just to piss her off. You had been on the wrong end of her sneer before and you could handle it. You didn't get the story of _who_ it was Francis broke up with Jeanne for insulting but it was actually you. He saw her, though he thought you were beautiful he was with Jeanne at the time, he had walked over but before she realized he was there she had come upon you and started calling you a fat pig who should go on a diet and stop stuffing your cow-like face. You had told her to back off of you, you didn't know her and that she was nothing to you. To leave you alone because next time you wouldn't be so nice. Francis had broken it off with her just as you turned the corner, not that you were paying attention. He had told her that she was so beautiful, it was too bad the inside didn't match the outside. 

“It's Jeanne.” She growled her innocent act barely even there, “I just wanted to warn you, Francis is a play boy.” She held her eyes wide, if you kept your eyes wide your tear ducts would work, making you cry, she didn't know that you knew that. “He broke my heart, he'll break yours. It'll start with him being sweet and bringing flowers, then he'll be mean and start cheating.” She added with wide eyes, if she couldn’t have him no one would, eventually he'd realize how he messed up breaking up with her.

You just smirked and let out a giggle, “seriously?” You shook your head and let out a sigh, “I'm not dating Francis, but what I know of him he is a sweet man, maybe a little flirty and touchy-feely but he isn't bad. You, I know you as a bully. I'll continue talking to him, thanks for the heads up anyway.” You smirked as she growled.

“Eloquently put ma belle fleur. (my beautiful flower.)” You and Jeanne turned to see Francis, Francis had, somehow, secured a purple thorn-less rose that he gently set into your hand and pulled you away from Jeanne. “You are a Venus Fly Trap.” Francis said looking sadly at the girl he once admired so before leading you away. You pulled away from him to grab your book and just shook your head at them.

“This is your business, leave me out of it.” You added with a shrug and walked to check it out. It wasn't until after school as you were walking and reading at the same time, you knew you shouldn't but you loved (favorite book) too much to look away, when Francis came.

“Name, amour (love) may I ask you something?” Francis asked as you marked your place and looked up at him.

“Of course, what is it Francis?” You asked as he looked from you blushing slightly and looking sad. 

“Do you think I was a fool for not realizing what kind of person Jeanne was for so long?” You smiled gently and patted the Frenchman's back.

“Relax Francis, I don't know why you'd care about what I think, what matters is what you think of yourself. But if I'm going to answer I'd say no, you can't read minds-at least I don't think you can-dating is to see if someone is an appropriate match. It'd be really sucky if you had to stick with your first pick.” You added with a giggle, “We're young, we have to figure out what we want and what we need in a partner.” You added, playing with the purple rose he had given you.

Francis smiled at your kind and wise words and you smiled back as he walked you home. He claimed his house was that way when really it was out of his way. But you were too irresistible to walk away from until he had to, you were even more than the roses he had given you. You knew the language of flowers, you didn't think Francis knew. He knew but didn't realize you knew quiet as much as you did, a red rose means love and a purple means love at first sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> France is kind of hard to write for but I try. If any of you are into the language of flowers, as I am, there is such a long list and they are different. Hell a normal sunflower means “false riches” while a dwarf sunflower means “adoration/I adore you”, and a yellow rose, which I always took as friendship, can also mean infidelity, jealousy, so if you get a yellow rose from a lover it is not a good sign.


	6. Beach Day

“The (beach/lake/etc)? You are going to the (beach/lake/etc)?” Your father asked as you looked at him raising an eyebrow.

“I used to love going to the (lake/beach/etc). Don't you remember?” You asked as he nodded fondly.

“Yes, I remember, we'd make a picnic, and have a day at the (lake/beach/etc), you were so cute as a child. My little (nick name) is growing up so fast.” Your dad said hugging you close as you sighed, here he goes again.

“Relax dad, I'll always be your little girl.” You soothed patting his back before going to your room to change. Your father knew something was up, you used to love going to the body of water, but as you hit puberty and got heavier you started to not want to go back, and though he wasn't as close as your mother who understood that you were scared to show your body in a swimsuit.

You went to pull your swimsuit from the depths of your wardrobe and when you got it you paled considerably, you had forgotten about this. You had grown out of your one piece (favorite color) swimsuit. So you had to buy another and the only swimsuit in your size was this. A bikini in the pattern of the French flag.

The bottom was shorts that came to midthigh and the waistband covered your pudge of your stomach. The top was a halter top that came down to a inch under your bust and held your (cup size) breast delicately. You would normally never buy a two piece and defiantly not a bikini, but you had to admit it did fit you nice.

Taking a (favorite color) cover up and flip flops before leaving. You had completely forgot about how when you were younger the lunches would be packed. Sometimes it would just be sandwiches and sometimes it would be a cooked dish, and others you'd stop for a lobster roll or (favorite seafood). Maybe if this outing is planned again you will pack a picnic.

You headed to the (lake/beach) and looked around for Francis, where was that flamboyant Frenchman? You jumped and let out a scream before you heard a sweet accented voice.

“Shh, ma cherie, (my darling,) shh...” you turned to meet the blue/violet eyes surrounded by slightly curly blonde hair.

“Francis! You scared me!” You scolded as he let you go, he was wearing an indigo-you couldn't really tell if it was blue or purple-swim trunks and the rest of his body was exposed. His eyes were glued to your figure which was wrapped around in the flag that he loved so much.

“D'sole ammourex. (I'm sorry sweetheart.)” Francis whispered stroking your hair to fix it slightly before kissing your forehead causing you to blush darkly. “Aww, your so cute when you blush!” He gave his unique laugh as you glared at him with your (eye color) orbs.

“Not funny Francis.” You glared at him and crossed your arms, not realizing that just drew attention to your breast, which Francis was doing his best not to stare at but you weren’t making it easy for him.

“It is t'oug',” he teased making you blush even more. “And I must compliment your zwimzuit.” Francis added with a smile as you blushed darker and made a embarrassed sound. “The Frenc' flag does look good on you, I z'ould take you back 'ome one day.” He added and though you heard it and wondered at it but you figured he wasn't serious. He was just making a comment on your swimsuit being the same flag as his home country.

“Oh...this, my old swimsuit was stretched out so I had to get a new one and this was the only one that fit me. I wouldn't wear a bikini normally.” You said blushing as Francis blinked confused as he wrapped his arm around your waist.

“None of t'at now.” He promised kissing your cheek, “tu es tres belle! (You are very beautiful!)” He complimented and tugged you to the water. “There is nothing wrong wit' 'ow you look. I like 'ow you look.” He promised as you blushed and you let out a giggle, he can be so sweet!

You swam with him, you were better at swimming than he was and able to win playing Marco Polo however he loved being it since he'd “accidentally” grab your breast; the first time really was an accident but since you didn't protest he figured you were okay with it.

As the sun was setting and you had skipped lunch so now both of you were very hungry. “I should have packed a lunch for us.” You groaned as Francis let a groan of agreement. He had tasted your cooking and it was delicious, your French food wasn't as good as his mother's but it was still delicious, and since his mother couldn’t make anything but French food your food that was other nation's cuisine was the best he had ever had.

“Next time.” He added as you nodded.

“I had a great time though, Francis. We should do it again. I promise to pack a lunch for us.” You added laughing giving him a hug goodbye and waving to the man as you left. And Francis so didn't look at your butt as you walked away.

Of course not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How reader-chan is is legit how I am, I could swim before I could walk and I lived in the water until I was about twelve. Then for years, still now, I'm scared to show my body in a swim suit. It doesn't help that my mom is always talking about how we should go on a diet, not really helping me build up my self-esteem.


	7. Picnic

You hummed getting dressed. You had made a plan and were going to meet Francis over on this nice little hill to have a picnic. Ever since you mentioned when the two of you went to the (beach/lake/etc) that a picnic would have been nice he wanted to do so.

You had offered to pack the picnic but he had insisted and in the end he insisted that he wanted to cook for you. So that's why you ended up putting on a pair of jeans, sneakers, you also wore a French flag corset under a white shirt with a print of the Eiffel tower on it.

You were walking and looked around on the hill but didn't see him, you were checking your (watch/cell phone) to see what time it was; were you early-you suddenly froze as your eyes were covered but relaxed when you smelt roses.

“Bonjour ma cherie, (Hello my darling,)” you heard him whisper, “guess w'o?” You knew it was Francis and you were going to say it but then smirked when you thought of playing a prank on him instead.

“Jean?”

“W'o is Jean?” Francis asked confused as you immediately answered.

“My boyfriend.” You said and remained quiet for a total of two seconds before laughing, covering your mouth from laughing too loudly, “I'm kidding Francis.” You said moving his hands away from covering your (eye color) eyes and smiled at him.

“T'at's mean Name.” He said as you smirked at him.

“No it isn't.” You said with a smile, “I can show you mean if you'd like.” You added with a vicious smirk as he shook his head quickly and you giggled, “relax Francis, I'd never hurt you.” You promised patting his shoulder.

Smiling Francis took the basket and you two settled down to enjoy his crepes. It was made with vegetables in the front than meat than fruit. An entire meal in one. You blinked as he offered you some wine.

“Francis?” You asked as he laughed.

“Relax Name, it's sparkling, non alco'olic.” He promised giving you a glass and you two had some while you talked and he finally noticed what was on your shirt as opposed to how nicely the fabric hugged your curves. “Oh, t'e Eiffel Tower? 'ave you ever been t'ere Name?” He asked as you looked down before shaking your head.

“No, I've never even been to France.” You said before sighing as he frowned.

“You'd look good t'ere.” He said with a smile, “I remember my 'ome and you'd look good t'ere.” He said as you blushed but were too interested in not to talk.

“What's it like there?” You asked as he smiled, he loved his home country.

“It is beautiful, the air is warm, the food is delicious, and the countryside is calming w'ile the city is bustling.” He said before looking at you and smiling, “one day, I'll bring you t'ere.” He said as you blushed darkly.

“Okay,” you said though you were pretty sure it'd never happen. Francis could sense that but he didn't say anything since he would wait to do that. One day he'd marry you and take you home to France. You were the only one who could rival the beauty of his homeland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty long compared to this chapter in other paths. I hope you like it, I see France as a hopeless romantic.


	8. "Date"

You put on a blue dress with a pair of red flats and a white shawl wrapped around your chubby arms. You didn't often wear this outfit that Feliks had insisted that you buy a while ago. However you noticed it in your closet and decided you might as well wear it.

Knocking on the door Francis answered with a smile when he saw you. “Cherie! (Darling!)” He called moving to hug you and you gave a blush and let out a giggle.

“Nice to see you to, Francis.” You said as he pulled away and patted your back.

“Come on Name, let's go!” He said tugging you and you hummed at him wondering what he wanted to do since this was his idea. “I've been wanting to make a recipe from my maman! (mama!)” He said tugging you foreword, “and since cooking is a way to grow closer it makes sense for us to cook together.” He said happily as you giggled slightly.

“So what do you want to make?” You asked with a smile as he grinned at you.

“Deat' by C'ocolate!” He said as you blinked at him as he blinked confused blue/violet eyes “W'at?”

“Doesn't the term 'death' with food sound bad? But then again if I had to die I'd happily die with chocolate.” You said with a smile. Food is the ultimate thing of life, so death is a dark play on words.

“Don't worry ammourex, (sweetheart,) I won't let it really 'urt you.” He promised as you giggled and followed him inside. He handed you a apron that was in the pattern of the French flag that across it said 'J'taime Franc garcons.” (I love French boys.) which you raised an eyebrow at but put on while he put on a normal white apron.

“So how do we make this Death by Chocolate?” You asked him as he smiled and started pulling out ingredients.

“It's a c'ocolate cake with gaunache and drenc' in c'ocolate sauce.” Francis said as you licked your lips.

“That does sound delicious.” You said as he blushed darkly before looking away and nodded.

“It is, my little rose. Come on.” He said as you blushed, you were used to little terms of endearment like amourex, cherie, (sweetheart, darling,) or anything else but never did he call you his little rose and it was very sweet.

With that you two ended up baking, several times Francis showed you how by pulling your soft body against his firmed chest. He took your hands in his own to show you how to handle the chocolate to make sure it didn't break and causing you to blush as he accidentally breathed in your ear. 

Yes it was an accident. Completely accidental. Okay, it was on purpose.

Francis also enjoyed feeling your soft bum against yous upper thighs and holding your body close as he and you baked together.

Once this was done you two sat down for some of the food. You savored the chocolate and didn't notice that you had a bit chocolate on your lip.

“Oh dear little rose, you have some chocolate.” He said as you took a napkin to wipe the side of your mouth but it was the wrong side. He let out a chuckle and smiled at you causing a blush to spread over yoru squishy (skin tone) cheeks. “Don't worry, I'll get it.” He said before leaning over to kiss the side of your mouth as you let out a squeak and he let out a chuckle. “Mmm...Name and chocolate.” He said as you looked at the flirty Frenchman with wide (eye color) orbs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, here is France and he stole a kiss. You guys know you love it.


	9. Hang Out Day

You sighed blinking your hazy (eye color) orbs open, it was Saturday and you had no school or work today. You wanted to sleep in, to at least three, but that couldn’t be as you had to show up to Francis's house to hang out liked you had promised him you'd do today. Last weekend you had to be part of a family day, and the weekend before that you were hanging out with Tino, Berwald, and Feliks.

So he had finally gotten his bid in and you were going to hang out with him. You wore a knee length denim shorts, and a (favorite color) shirt with (second favorite color) graphic that was the Eiffel Tower. You put on your sneakers and then headed over.

Knocking on his door he opened up and you smiled to see Francis. He was dressing down wearing only a pair of jeans and a white button down shirt with his hair pulled back with a blueish purple ribbon.

“Cherie! (Darling!)” Francis said hugging you as you let out a light laugh.

“Oui ammourex, je es moi. (Yes sweetheart, it's me.)” You said teasing with a laugh and hugged him. Francis felt the familiar shiver go through him from hearing you speak French to him. You had a certain liting accent that he found made the rich sound of his language have a sweet aftertaste. Like chocolate and honey, which he could listen to for hours.

“Come along Name, let's watc' t'e s'ows.” He said tugging you foreword, he had made cream puffs made with chocolate and honey, ironically enough. He had also made sure the cushions and pillows were fluffed for maximum comfort.

“So, what will we be watching?” You asked him as he tugged you over.

“I 'ave a collection of s'ows on video from my 'ome.” Francis said as you hummed. That sounded nice actually.

“That sounds good, I can't wait to see what television you watch.” You said happily as you two sat down on the couch and started watching. The shows were all in French but you had a firm enough grasp on the language to keep up with it.

You two watched the shows, ending up cuddling naturally and you fell fast asleep against his chest as he held you, drifting off to sleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, I think this is sweet so I hope you all agree. Even if it is short.


	10. Ask To Prom

You were quiet happily reading your book and were lost in the book. Which had you kind of ignoring Francis. You were reading as the two of you were hanging out at his house and he was cooking up some of his elegant desserts that looked delicious and tasted even better.

So now he was done but you were so into the book, it was at the climax and you were so into it. Francis wondered for a while what he should do to get the apple of his eye's attention before he realized what to do. He had a rose he wanted to give you later, he already had it. It was a pink rose that was stripped of its thorns and had a white paper tied around the stem.

He blushed at that, worried about how you would react. With that he placed the rose in the book, catching your attention. You looked up at him with curious (eye color) pools, however he wouldn't look at you and was blushing darkly. You blinked and raised a single eyebrow and placed your book mark in the book taking the rose and inhaled the sweet scent. You let out a happy hum as your eyes blinked shut.

Francis was watching out of the corner of his eye and smiled slightly at how beautiful you looked. You pulled the paper slowly off and blushed as you saw the (favorite color) ink, it said _Prom, sil tu pleat, cherie? (Prom, please, darling?)_

You gasped seeing it and glanced up at him and he was looking at you and smiling at you so kindly. You looked between him and the note and blushed darkly and looked away shyly. “Really Francis?”

“Ouis. (Yeah.)” He said with a smile, he could read body language quiet well. He was almost one hundred percent certain that you wanted him to. “So ma ammourex? (my sweetheart?)”

“Oui. (Yes.)” You said giving him a bright smile and he took your hand holding it tightly.

Hours later as you were home, the pink rose behind your ear and you had the biggest smile that your parents had ever seen. Your father was about to say something but your mother stopped him and smiled sweetly at you.

You didn't notice, headed to your room. You sat on your bed and made a confrence call with Berwald, Tino, and Feliks. You were smiling happily as the three answered.

“Like, hey girl!” Feliks said happily and you let out a giggle.

“That sounds like happiness~” Tino practically sang and Berwald gave a grunt of agreement.

“You guys won't believe this! Francis just asked me to prom!” You gave a giggle and Feliks let out a happy squeal while Tino gave a happy sound but Berwald was the one to talk.

“Th't's gre't N'me.” The Swede said and you gave a happy sigh, taking the rose from your hair and inhaled the scent happily before freezing.

“Don't threaten him!” You said and though you couldn't see it you could _sense_ their smirks.

“Like, what do you mean, Name? I totally have no idea what your talking about.” Feliks said with a smile and Berwald gave a hum of agreement.

“Yes, it's strange what you are talking about.” Tino asked and you paled. Tino may be sweet but when he got in his way he would be down right terrifying. He was a sniper in all ways but wasn't officially one, he had learned to shoot a gun since he was eight and he was amazing with it. Berwald was intimidating to many; he was one of your closest friends so you didn't see it anymore but you remembered when you first met him he was a bit intimidating to you but not as much as your other friends had claimed. Then Feliks, he may be very feminine but he could be downright terrifying and had a way of social sabotage. All in all if Francis ever did anything to you he would be screwed over socially-from Feliks, mentally-courtesy of Tino, and physically-from Berwald.

“Please guys; tell him that you will ruin him if he does anything, I seriously doubt he will but fine. Just don't scare him horribly.” You said and they all gave a hum.

“Okay Name, we will just warn him. I do doubt he will but we will destroy him if he does.” Tino said completely seriously and you smiled at that.

“I love you guys to.” You said with a giggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, I hope you guys like this. I love doing over-protective brothers! Poland, Sweden, and Finland.


	11. Alterations To Dress

You smiled gently as you headed over to Feliks's house, your mother and you had made a batch of (favorite treat) as well as your dress over your arm and all of your jewelery as well to try out and your formal shoes. When you got there Tino was already there; Tino was making dinner and Feliks was gathering sewing supplies, fabrics, nail polish, avocados and honey for face masks, and sugar, honey, and heavy cream for a sugar scrub.

You smiled going over to the kitchen where Tino was. “Hi Tino!”

“Oh Name, hello, what is that?” He asked happily, your baking was delicious; the only thing you baked that wasn't the most delicious thing any had ever tasted was cookies-Tino's cookies were more delicious but just barely above it.

“(Favorite treat.)” You answered with a smile, “what are you making?”

“(Favorite meal.)”

“Yum!” You gave a giggle and then frowned slightly, “Where's Ber?”

“Su-san should be here,” Tino said worried, using the nickname he had given Berwald since he was from Sweden. “I'm getting kind of worried.”

“I'll clal him, see what's going on.” You said pulling out yoru cell phone. Calling him you found that he was on his way and had to go to the store to pick up some more sketch books. He used them to design his wood working that he did as a hobby.

It wasn't even two minutes later that Berwald showed up. You four ate talking about how your weekends were going so far, they asked you several questions about Francis to make sure that he made you very happy and you all talked about what you were planning and what you were thinking about the dress; what you wanted.

With that since Tino had cooked you insisted on cleaning up, which had you washing the dishes while Berwald had put the leftovers away and Feliks wiped everything down. Once that was done all four of you went to the living room to brainstorm ideas for your dress.

Of all people it was Tino who suggested the dress be one shouldered, the one shoulder being a long sleeve all the way to your wrist. You actually really liked that idea, it was then Berwald had suggested that the side with the sleeve be knee length and the side that was sleeveless would be floor length. You actually really liked that, all of you sketching it out. It was then that Feliks put the idea of lacing in the back to be a faux corset style, which you liked and chose to go with silver eyelets and blue ribbons.

It was then that you all began sewing and alternating the dress. A few times you had to put it on in order to see how it was going. When it was finally done your dress was beautiful but it came up in what else were you going to wear?

Deciding on wearing some white pumps was easy enough; it was nice looking and everything but it was still missing...something.

Tino agreed as Feliks was busy going through your jewelery trying to find something and Berwald just looked confused. Makeup, jewelry, fashion; it all bored Berwald but he never minded dealing with it for his friends.

Feliks tried virtually every piece of jewelry but nothing looked right, it was to the point that Feliks was looking through his own jewelry and Tino was going online to see if there was any other jewelry that might look right with it but there wasn't much luck from that.

While the three of you were getting a bit worried but it was then that Berwald had found one necklace that was not found by Feliks, lifting it up it was a black choker with a bright red blooming rose that was made of felt.

“Wh't 'bout th's one?” He asked as you all looked shocked, You put it on and found that it was perfect. You smiled and happily hugged Berwald who patted your (hair color) head and with that you were prepared. Of course you'd do a bit of makeup probably and do your hair that night as well.

With that you changed out of the dress, taking off your shoes and the necklace and then you went to hang out with them, watching movies and having a 'spa day' as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are; I hope that you guys like it. Yay for the one guy who is completely bored with fashion being the one who finds the perfect thing to tie the outfit together nicely!


	12. Prom

It was finally here, the night of prom. You pulled on the dress, white strappy heels, and a black choker with a red rose charm on it. Underneath your panties, cami, corset, and camisole were all in the pattern of the French flag, the corset was sleeveless and busked in silver, it had red fringe along the top and bottom nad the back the ribbons were blue. Your mother helped you pulled your (hair length) locks back into a French twist and diligently applied your makeup of smoky eyes and softly red lips.

You smiled as you headed to the front door and it was perfect timing as your father was allowing Francis in, from the slightly green and pale face it was obvious that your father had given him the famous 'you hurt my daughter; I don't care how, I'll make you _wish_ you were dead.'

You knew he would do this but you had made him promise to keep his threat to the minimum. Francis calmed slightly as he saw you and offered you a single red rose. A single red rose meant 'I love you' but you weren't thinking that as you smiled and inhaled the clean sweet scent.

“Merci Francis, (Thank you Francis,)” you thanked going to put the bloomed rose in a elegant multicolored vase that shined differently depending on the type and angle of light. Francis was dressed in a blue suit, something that no one but the Frenchman could pull off.

He also wore a white button up shirt and a vest in the pattern of the French flag his blonde locks being held back with a violet ribbon. He smiled and offered his arm to you and you happily slipped your hand into the crook of his arm.

He led you to his car where you got in and he drove you to where the prom and you two entered. Francis tugged you to the dance floor right away and you sighed as he tugged you to there. You knew that Francis wasn't about to be a wall flower.

He put his hand on your waist and the other one held your hand, your free hand resting on his shoulder and he started dancing with you. Dancing was all in the leading and he danced with you spinning you around and you smiled gently as you two just spoke as you danced.

Francis enjoyed spinning you around and having a commentary on the homemade stars and streamers they used to decorate the prom and causing you to giggle. Francis's friends Antonio and Gilbert had their own dates and watching they were very happy that the two of you were happy; they had never seen such a since smile on Francis's face.

Near the back was Vladimir, Lukas, and Arthur all just sitting at a table and talking, none of the three really knew why they had come. Maybe it was because this was a bit of a rite of passage so they didn't want to miss out. You honestly looked happy and they were happy for you, even if Arthur never did get along with Francis. Their crush on you would fasde over time and they would, though none of them knew it, find someone almost within two years out of high school.

Neither Francis nor you knew anything of this and even if you did you wouldn’t be thinking of it. In all honesty you were both so lost in the moment and each others eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to put in here a happy ending for the five boys you didn't chose as well, I hope you like it.


	13. Ask To Go Steady

Francis had worked very hard to do what he was about to do, he was sweating and had dirt smudged on his face. Somehow it made him look even more handsome, less put together, and he really hoped that this wouldn't be a bad end.

Your mother was a hopeless romantic which was probably the only thing that stopped your father from killing him and hiding his body in the woods. He had done it though and he knew that every morning when you awoke you would move the curtains and blinds away from your window to look out. Sayign that out loud made him sound like a stalker, your mother had told him.

When you woke up, and it was later than you would on a week day since you had no work until the afternoon, you got up and went to move the blinds and curtains to look out, when you did you gasped seeing it.

A large square of roses on your lawn right in front of your bedroom window. It was a square of white roses and with red roses it spell out the words 'Name, will you be mine? -Francis' with pink roses decorating the “letter” with a few hearts. You gasped as seemed to have just finished, drinking a bottle of water.

You ran down, not caring you were wearing your pajamas, Francis turned to you shocked as he blushed looking away, his hair was matted, he was sweaty with grass stains and dirt smudges on him. You gave a giggle, hugging him tightly.

“Oh Francis!” You said happily before standing on your toes kissing his cheek.

“Is your answer yes?” Francis asked looking at you with wide blue/violet eyes.

“Oui, (Yes,)” you nodded with the happiest smile he had ever seen you wear, your (eye color) pools sparkling and shining with your bliss, “of course.”

“T'en ma cherie, (my darling) you 'ave missed.” He said and you froze shocked, no. You have got to be kidding, after going through all this trouble; getting to know you, spending time with you, going to prom with you, planting all these roses. Could it all be for some prank?

Before you could get too worked up however he spoke and you realized you were being silly.

“My lips are 'ere.” He whispered cupping your face and kissing you soundly and you gave a happy sigh and wrapped your arm around his neck holding him close. “Ma cherie, (My darling,)” he whispered to you, “your so beautiful.”

“Oh amour, (Oh love,)” you sighed happily nuzzling into him and he blushed but smiled at you stroking yoru hair. “Oh non, (Oh no,)” you whispered freezing as he looked down concerned.

“W'at is it, Name?” He asked as you looked at him with your wide, scared (eye color) orbs.

“My dad is going to kill you.” You said and he breathed a sigh of relief and gave a chuckle as you gasped, “it's not funny Francis! Your in danger!” You said as he shook his head.

“Relax Name, do you 'onestly t'ink t'at I would plant these roses wit'out your parents permission? Your maman (mama) loved the idea.” He soothed and then grimaced, “your papa...not so much. But still 'e allowed me to do it.” He said with a smile, “plus 'e'll not do anyt'ing to me as long as I don't 'urt you, and I would never do that.” He said with a smile as you relaxed.

“Okay, that's good.” You relaxed snuggling into him, “would you like to come in and have breakfast? I can make you crepes.”

“That sounds delicious,” Francis said with wide eyes and a large smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the new chapter of Rose, I hope you all like it.


	14. Bodice Ripper

Francis had a apartment since his parents had decided to stay in their home of France. So you were spending some time with him, drinking coffee and talking. Francis had been interested in only you he was still a flirt but he was a hopeless romantic. That meant now that you two were dating he would not do anything to anyone, including flirting. That was sweet and a lot from the flirtatious Frenchman, there was just one problem.

Now he was focusing all of his flirting on you. He found that his favorite part was when he would find something that was only slightly perverted you would look at him with wide owlish (eye color) orbs and then look away blushing. So he was right now doing that and he gave a chuckle.

“Oh Name~” he cooed, “you are so innocent ma cherie. (my darling.)” He hummed, it was so sweet and cute to him.

“No I'm not.” You pouted air filling your chubby cheeks. Of course this only made you all the more adorable to him and he hugged you tightly while letting out a sound that sounded like kyaaaaa~

“Oh Name,” he sighed happily nuzzling you, “your so sweet, so innocent.” He hummed as you glared finally having enough of this. You were not a child!

Pushing him away from you, you jumped up heading to your purse. Francis grew concerned wondering if he had gone too far. He was just about to apologize to you when you pulled up your purse and started digging in it. He thought you were digging for your keys but you instead of pulling out a jingling key ring with a (key chain charm of your choice). Instead you pulled out a rectangle of paper; a small paperback book.

You moved back to sit again, practically throwing the book down onto the coffee table. You crossed your arms with a smirk. “There, would an 'innocent' have a bodice ripper?” You asked as he looked shocked and then picked it up looking at the book.

It was about a French Revolutionary, a noble who joined the common man and left his home. Including the servant girl he had fallen in love with but had broken her heart. If he knew anything about the formula for a romance novel he probably joined the revolution as repentance for breaking the girl's heart.

He smirked and glanced at your face, you were looking very smug that you were full of surprises. But you were soon shocked as he pulled you onto his lap. Your pillow like thighs dangling off of his as your soft bum were in his lap. He held you, wrapping his arms around your plush torso, opening the book to the bookmark you had and began reading. In French.

You blushed as he read it to you in his deep voice in French. It was a sexy story as was but with the combination of his voice and him speaking in French drove you crazy. You gave a pleasurable shudder holding onto him tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the one chapter I was waiting to do with France and I quiet liked it.


	15. Admit To Loving

It was a month after the prom that Feliks was having a masquerade which Francis who was now your boyfriend was taking you. You were wearing the dress you had bought and altered with Tino, Berwald, and Feliks. It was black with only one sleeve, the sleeve was long sleeved. The skirt was cut so that it was knee length on the side of the dress that was long sleeved and cut diagonally so the other side was half way down your calf. You wore white strappy heels and the black choker with a velvet red rose on the middle.

You also had a mask that covered the top half of your face and was in the pattern of the French flag. You put your hair into (favorite hairstyle) and the only makeup you wore was a simple complimentary shade of red lipstick. Francis was there as you came down and you smiled gently. Francis was wearing a simple pair of black dress pants and a indigo dress shirt that was tucked into his pants messily and the top few buttons were left unbuttoned and the sleeves were pushed up to his elbows. He wore a mask that like yours was in the pattern of the French flag but covered the right side of his face like in The Phantom of the Opera.

He offered you a single rose and you smiled inhaling the subtle scent and gently touched the velvety petals. You smiled and gave him a kiss on his uncovered cheek before placing it in a slim glass vase and headed to Feliks house. You both always made sure to keep low of the displays of affection in front of your family.

With that the two of you walked to his car and talked happily of what was going on in your lives and about movies and talking. Francis really loved his culture and his favorite movie was the Disney movie Beauty and the Beast, he loved it so much he was very good with children and he watched his little cousins and his parents' friends' children. He'd make their food for them and to keep them entertained would sing the song Be Our Guest in both French and English. His favorite book was Phantom of the Opera which explained his mask. Huh, Phantom of the Opera, Les Miserables, Beauty and the Beast; the French really do have a thing for inside beauty.

Feliks invited the two of you in and you smiled as you saw everything going on. Gilbert and Antonio had been invited who were talking to a gaggle of pretty girls, Berwald and Tino were obviously there dancing together which was adorable. Berwald had dragged Lukas with him, who had dragged his little Icelandic brother Emil, and the Danish student Matthis had tagged along and was annoying Lukas as Lukas annoyed Emil. Vladimir and Arthur were there drinking tulca and tea respectively and talking to their best friends. The one boy from Bulgaria who you didn't know and the American Alfred who though he and Arthur fought a lot you knew they were actually good friends. Toris the Lithuanian boy was also hanging out with Feliks as well.

You went to sit down with Feliks and Toris, Tino and Berwald seeing you went to sit with you and Francis sat beside you holding your hand gently. The six of you sat there talking about what had happened in the past month. Tino, Berwald, Feliks and you had not talked that much with each other as the end of the last year before you graduated was busy with tests, papers, and projects.

So that meant that Feliks and Toris, Berwald and Tino, and of course Francis and you were the ones who would talk but obviously you didn't get to talk to Berwald, Tino, and Feliks as much as you were when you were more free. After about a hour all of you talking and you getting to know Toris a bit while Feliks, Tino, and Berwald were talking to Francis to subtly make sure he was good enough to date their beloved friend. After the conversation hit a lull Francis spoke up.

“Care to dance, cherie? (darling?)” Francis asked and you smiled and nodded.

“Oui. (Yes.)” You agreed and he led you to the dance floor, holding your hand. When you got to the middle he put his free hand on yoru plump waist and you placed your free hand on his shoulder. He smiled at you as he started dancing with you. Berwald and Tino went to dance as well and Feliks dragged Toris to go dance as well.

After the first dance a slower romantic dance and Francis was looking into your eyes and smiled at you kindly. “Name?” He hummed and you looked at him and smiled at him to let him know that you were listening.

“Yes, Francis?”

“J'taime. (I love you.)” He said after pausing for a while and he looked at you worried that he had said it too fast, or that he was going to make this awkward. You smiled brightly and he relaxed some.

“J'taime aussi, Francis. (I love you to, Francis.)” You said happily and he smiled kissing you passionately as he spun you around causing you to giggle as he gave a relieved chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally my favorite rose is yellow, it smells sweeter than red roses. But yellow roses mean friendship or infidelity, so France can't give you a red rose. Shout out to Rose for the canon about France singing to children.


	16. Lemon

Your little (brother/sister) was away for a week for (his/her) (after school activity younger sibling into) nationals in another (city/state/providence). Your parents decided to go by leaving you home alone for a week You turned eighteen months ago, though your father was weary of leaving you alone with Francis in the same (town/city). He had turned eighteen as well not that long after Feliks's masquerade that was about three months ago.

Francis wanted to enjoy the night with you and so had planned out a fancy date. You would be going to a lovely little (country that has your favorite type of food) cafe, go see a showing of (favorite movie), and a nice little walk to the park near by the movie theater.

What was the special occasion? He just wanted to spend a nice night together, he had started a tradition where the two of you would once a month have a really nice date, the rest your dates were usually just a movie night or made each other dinner.

It was a special occasion so you decided on your pretty (red/blue) dress and put on a pair of panties in the pattern of the French flag, your cami was matching but in bold black cursive it said 'J'taime' (I love you), you put on a French flag corset that was busked in white silver, the lacing was (color your dress is) and the straps were (the other color red/blue for the dress). You then finished up with a camisole that was in a cream color and there was a graphic in gray of the Eiffel Tower.

You put on your dress, it had wide straps, it was then wrapped over the bust and low cut just enough to give a delicate show of your cleavage and the rest was free flowing to your knees. You put on a pair of nice (red/blue, the opposite color of your dress) heels and a white shawl that you would wear. You put your (hair length) (hair color) locks into a French twist, letting several (wisps/curls) hang around your face. You put on diamond stud earrings, a (silver/gold) necklace with a single teardrop cut sapphire and a matching ring but instead of a sapphire it was a ruby. Your makeup you put on red lipstick and a bit of mascara and you were ready.

You headed to the door as Francis had perfect timing and showed up just as you were heading to wait for him. He was wearing a pair of black slacks and a nice blue dress shirt, he also held his shoulder length hair back with a matching ribbon. His blue/violet eyes widened seeing you.

“Oh cherie, (darling,) you look amazing!” He grabbed you around the waist and tugged you to his chest, his other hand cupped your face lovingly and kissed you passionately. Pulling away he smirked at you and after you locked your door you left and he led you to his car opening the door for you.

He went to the driver's side and pulled out a single red rose, placing it behind your ear. “T'ere.” He said with a smile as you blushed softly and he drove to the cafe. The two of you walked to the cafe and sat down and ordered (favorite meal in that cuisine) and (drink that tastes good with that) and Francis decided that sounded good and got it to. The two of you talked and it was enjoyable and you finished with plenty of time for the movie.

During the entirety of the movie you cuddled into Francis and held his hand while his free hand stroked your plush arm. He could never keep his hands off of you, especially when you showed some skin, and you always liked it; his touch was sweet and gentle.

After the movie you two walked along the park, the moon was full and you enjoyed the light it provided bathing the nearby nature in a milky glow. After the walk you headed back to the car and he drove you home. He walked you to the door where he kissed you goodnight, he started to take a step back but you held his sleeve as he looked at you confused.

“Would you like to come in for a while, Francis?” You offered and he blushed but smiling he nodded, you leading him inside. You two moved to the couch where he sat down and tugged you onto his lap, stroking your hair.

After a bit of kissing you pulled away and took out the rose from your hair, placing it on the coffee table, “I don't want the pretty rose to be smashed.” You explained to him kissing him, He played with your hair, undoing the twist so he could play with your (curly/wavy/straight) hair.

After you two were kissing for a while later he picked you up bridal style carrying you to your room. You let the shawl fall from your arms onto the floor and kicked off your heels. He placed you down on your (favorite color) bedsheets and smiled gently at you stroking your face.

“J'taime (I love you)” he whispered and you smiled leaning up to kiss him.

“J'taime aussi, (I love you to,)” you whispered back and took a deep breath. “I...I...” you whispered and he smiled kindly at you.

“Shh ma cherie, (my darling,) I know, I want it to.” He whispered and you smiled tugging him down to kiss him again, your fingers tangling into his golden locks. “May I?” He asked his fingers playing with the hem of your dress.

“Oui, (Yes,)” you said your voice going husky with anticipation and moved your body to help get the dress off. He blushed seeing the camisole and stroked along the decal.

“One day I'm going to take you 'ome and take you to this tower.” He promised kissing you again, your fingers going to unbutton his shirt. It took longer than it normally would as you were getting turned on and you were having fumbling fingers. Eventually it was unbuttoned completely and pushed the shirt off, stroking along his chest which caused him to give a moan.

Francis pushed your camisole off and paused seeing your corset and panties and gave his laughter, “honhonhonhon~ feeling French, Name?” He asked and you smirked leaning up to whisper huskily in his ear.

“You have no idea, amour. (love.)” You said biting his earlobe which caused him to give a loud moan. He panted reaching for the busks of your corset but you caught his wrists stopping him. He looked at you with worried blue/violet eyes which you gave a kind smile, “you don't take a corset off like that, you unlace it _then_ unbusk it.” You explained as he relaxed moving to unlace your corset. It took him a while to do that. This was because though he was smooth you were kissing and nipping at his neck and he could barely focus.

Unbusking the corset he took it off, you caught it to lay it over the nearby bedside table. “Corsets are expensive, I take care of mine.” You explained and he nodded.

“You do look so very sexy in them,” he smirked at you as you blushed darkly. He gasped and blushed as he saw your cami and smirked leaning down to kiss your lips passionately, “J'taime becoup aussi, (I love you to, so much.)” He husked against your soft plush lips. You blushed as this was the last layer, this cami and panties were the only thing stopping you from being completely butt naked. You tugged his pants, pushing them off with your feet. You giggled as you saw his boxers and he looked at you confused, “w'at is it?”

“We match,” you pointed out tugging his boxers which were in the pattern of the French flag.

“T'at we do, 'ow about we match in another way?” He asked and you blinked, you could tell by the way he was smirking at you, you figured that it was something a bit perverted but you had no idea what was going on inside his head.

“How?”

“Like this.” He said tugging your panties off, you gave a yelp of surprise before smirking you pulled his boxers off and then helped him to take off your cami. You blushed as his eyes, darkened to an indigo thanks to his lust, raked slowly up and down your chubby (skin tone) body. You had a impulse to use your arms to cover your body but you kept them down. “So very beautiful.” He whispered stroking his hand from your cheek to your waist; down your neck over the curve of your breast, along your stomach and then to squeeze your hip.

“Francis...” you moaned as he looked up at you, both of you were breathing heavily. “I need you...now....sil tu pleat. (please.)” You whispered and he nodded holding your hips and moving so he was just at the tip of himself was in you.

“Are you ready, mi amour Name? (my love, Name?)” He asked as you groaned trying to buck your hips but he was holding you steady.

“Oui! Sil tu pleat! Francis! (Yes! Please! Francis!)” He slowly pushed into you causing you to moan and he gave a groan. He froze waiting for you to get used to you. “You can move Francis,” you whispered gently to him. It hurt, of course it did, but not as bad as you thought it would.

He nodded and pulling back to only the tip was in then pushed all the way in, the two of you moaning at the same time. He moved over you kissing along your plush neck, one of your hands braided into his golden locks and the other scratched down the creamy pale skin of his muscled back.

“Oh Francis!” You moaned as he panted.

“Yes cherie (darling) yes.” He panted moving to kiss your lips again passionately. “you feel so good.” He panted. You two kept going, you bucking your hips fast and he moved faster and faster.

“Francis...sil tu pleat...(please...) more. You can go as fast and hard as you want.” You moaned as he nodded doing so his hands trailing from your hips to move to your calves and pulled your legs up to wrap around his waist, you tightened them. His hands moved to grip your breast playing with them as he kept going.

“I'm close Name.” He panted and you moaned against his lips.

“I am to...oh Francis!” You moaned as he held you even tighter. He moved faster and faster, getting up on his knees so he could hit an even better angle.

“Oh! Francis! There! Right there!” You let out a scream as he found the spot, he had been a bit worried he wouldn't find it but he would keep going do it until he could find it. He kept hitting it faster and faster as you let out a scream.

“Francis!”

“Name!”

You both screamed each others names and he panted moving you so that he could spoon you. He took your hands and kissed you. “I love you, Name.” He whispered and you smiled gently moving your hand that was holding his so you could kiss his knuckles.

“J'taime. (I love you.)” You said back to him with a smile and the two of you fell fast asleep in your bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about three times as long as I thought it would be, I think the ending might be a touch rushed but I was so done with it by that time.


	17. College

It had been two years, you and Francis were now out of high school and had moved over to get an apartment toghther near the college. You were going to school for your degree to became a (dream job) while Francis was in culinary school to become a chef.

This was a thing you loved, you loved living with Francis, you two were in love so that was obvious and you loved learning about the ins and out of your future career. You even enjoyed working at the small business that you had picked up a part time job at and the bakery Francis had a part time job at. However it was finals week, you had three term papers to do, four finals, and two projects. You wanted to slam your head against a wall with spikes in it.

Francis had only one final which he had already done and gotten a 93% so he had taken to doing the household chores so you could focus on your academics. However being the dutiful boyfriend he realized you were getting very stressed and he decided that this was not something he could let this happen. It wasn't good for your health, so he made a plan.

He asked for to leave early just this one night, his bosses, the elderly couple who owned it, knew you and absolutely adored you. You were such a polite young lady, and you were so sweet and kind. You reminded them a lot of their daughter when she was your age, who was now actually a grandmother herself. They could see the love in your (eye color) eyes and his blue/violet ones when you looked at each other or talked about each other.

So getting home he made (favorite meal) from scratch and a decadent chocolate cake with chocolate frosting and white chocolate shavings on top. He turned as he heard your key in the tumble and you came in with your backpack on and carrying spirals and folders with a pencil behind your ear.

“Francis?” You asked as he wasn't supposed to be here yet.

“You've been working too 'ard, Name.” He said and took your stuff, “so tonig't no work.” He said nodding with a smile leading you to the delicious smell coming from the kitchen. You started to protest but he shushed you with a kiss. “I'm worried about you, one nig't won't 'urt you.” He said and you sighed gently.

After you two had ate and he then insisted messaging your back and cuddling you. “Thank you Francis.” You said and he hummed and you turned to kiss him, “I love you.”

“Tell me in French.” He said and you gave a chuckle, of course.

“Merci, J'taime Francis. (Thank you, I love you Francis.)” You said and he kissed you passionately.

“J'taime aussi becoup ma cherie Name. (I love you to my darling Name.)”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but I hope you like it.


	18. Proposal

Francis and you were wondering what you were both going to have to eat for dinner. He had a cook book filled with French recipes and you had your recipe box both of you going through the recipes to see if you could find something that sounded good.

“We should just make a schedule of what we're going to make and avoid this hassle.” You said shaking your head as you found the recipe card that told of (favorite food) recipe. “Hey, how about this?” You asked and he hummed looking at the recipe card you were holding.

He took the card, placing it down on the counter and taking a deep breath and looked at you, taking your soft chin with his thumb and forefinger. “Marry me.” He said and your (eye color) orbs widened and you gasped.

“What?”

He smirked and lifted you up on his shoulder as you gave a yelp. He loved lifting you up but he rarely lifted you like this over his shoulder. It was almost always bridal style, which he apparently wanted to make you, or sometimes-usually when you two were getting frisky-he'd lift you up holding you around your thighs and butt and you'd wrap your legs around his waist.

He started walking around your apartment chuckling, “marry me, cherie! (darling!)” He laughed walking around with you as you pounded on his back.

“Francis! Put me down!”

He stopped chuckling slightly and gave a succulent “non. (no.) Not until you agree to marry me.” You pouted and taking a deep breath you folded your arms.

“Don't I get a say in this?” You asked and he stopped growing serious he placed you down on your feet.

“Oui, (Yes,) of course.” He then was much more serious and kissed you lovingly. He then took another deep breath to steel himself. He got down on one knee holding your left hand in both of his. “Name...I love you. J'taime. (I love you.)” You put your right hand to your mouth shocked, you didn't think he was being serious like this. “Will you marry me?”

“Oui. (Yes.)” You agreed nodding as crystal tears of happiness slipped from your eyes and down your cherub cheeks. You jumped down to hug him around the neck and he let out a chuckle.

“Impatient, no?” He asked kissing your temple, “at least let me put on the ring.” He then pulled out a black box from his back pocket. In the box was a elegant (silver/gold) ring with a single diamond that while being impressive was very subtle. He slowly slid it onto your finger, it being a perfect fit, probably from learning your ring size for a (birthstone) ring your parents had gotten you when you graduated high school.

“Now you are mine and I am yours, oui? (yes?)” He asked and you nodded your head kissing him lovingly.

“Oui. Now and forever.” You hummed and giggled, “pretty soon I'll have to start getting used to calling myself Name Bonnefoy, huh?” You asked and he nodded giving a shudder of pleasure.

“I can't wait. I've been wanting to hear your name being that for so many years.” He sighed happily stroking your hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the most traditional sense of the proposal that I've written for this story so far.


	19. Engagement

You groaned rubbing your temples, Francis and you were planning on eloping, just going and getting married quickly. You both were looking foreword more to the marriage than the wedding. However when your mom found out she had been shocked and had actually almost cried, her baby girl was engaged and wasn't going to have a wedding. So you two had decided to have a wedding, this choice being validated when Francis's parents said that they would like to come to see it as well.

Francis was very much engaged in the planning. You two decided on the date, place, food, cake-fluffy French vanilla cake with (favorite flavor) icing-and colors which would be red, white, and blue. The only thing he didn't know about was your dress, which was something Feliks, Tino, and Berwald was doing.

“Francis?” You asked as you two were writing out wedding invitations.

“Oui ma cherie? (Yes my darling?)”

“You seem so excited to have a wedding.” You mentioned and he nodded, “why didn't you tell me? I told you when we got engaged I could have a wedding or not, it wasn't important to me. But if you wanted to have one I'd have one.” You said and he smiled gently taking your hand and kissing your knuckles lovingly.

“As long as you are my wife, I don't mind.” He said giving you a loving kiss to your plush lips. You smiled and nuzzled into his neck, relaxing against his collarbone.

“I can't wait to be your wife, and you forgot the opposite.”

“Opposite?”

“It won't only be me married to you, you'll also be married to me.” You said and he shuddered in pleasure and nodded.

“Yes, I can't wait to be your 'usband.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, yes, but this is just something that is a filler. I see France as the type who'd want a wedding but wouldn't say anything about it.


	20. Wedding Day

The only thing that Francis had nothing to do with in the wedding was your wedding dress. Feliks, Tino, Berwald, Gilbert, and Antonio were helping you pick the dress. Though in high school the albino Prussian and the tanned Spaniard both liked you but they had moved on and saw you as a close friend the same as Francis. Both had moved on and found someone who they were dating.

You had been looking for two months and were getting antsy, you didn't think it would mean anything to have a dress but you wanted to be comfortable but didn't want to look bad on it. However finally you found the perfect dress.

The dress was bright white, it was floor length with a slit up to the knee on one side. The dress is scooped neck and the sleeves are 3/4th length, the top of the dress is clinging but not skin tight and the bottom is free flowing. You pulled your hair (back/up) in a nice hairdo and a nice veil that would only go a bit past your shoulders.

Your bouquet would be red roses and baby's breath, you'd be married near the beach, not on the beach but near by where the scent of the sea over you two. It was sunny and beautiful as you two pledged your love and life to each other. Your little (sister/brother) was a (bridesmaid/groomsmen) and (best friend's name) was your maid of honor while Francis couldn’t pick a Best Man between Gilbert and Antonio so instead asked his father, who had flown in from his home in Paris like his mother had, to be his best man.

It was a beautiful June day and it was fun, the dancing and the partying enjoying the family and friends of the two of you.

The two of you would have your honeymoon in the French countryside. You two enjoyed a month long honeymoon. When you got home you two went to find a home in (place you decide to live) and looked for a more permanent job as a (dream job) for you and a pastry chef for Francis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short like the last one but I hope you all like it. Next chapter is the last one.


	21. Epilogue

You giggled running around with your twin boys, the two were four years old and in the kitchen your husband was making lunch for his family. You had named the sons Alfred and Mattheiu, though you called them Alfie and Mattie.

Both boys had their father's blonde hair, Mattie's was wavy with a hair curl coming from his head, Alfie had straight hair with a stubborn cowlick. Both looked so much like Francis with your smile and (skin tone) complexion. You had always loved Francis's blue/violet eyes and your twins had inherited them, Alfred had gotten the blue color and Matthieu's was violet.

You had put the boys down for a nap but before you could work on the lunch while Francis worked on cleaning up. However you heard screaming and you both had dropped what you were doing and had ran to the bedroom.

The two boys were still on their bunk bed, Alfred was on the top bunk crying while Mattheiu was on the bottom looking at him confused. Francis ran over and quickly pulled Alfred into his arms stroking his hair and cooing to him in French, you hurried to pick up Mattie and held him tight.

“What happened?” You asked and he looked at you with his big curious violet eyes.

“I don't know maman, I woke up to Alfie crying.” He explained and it was just then that Alfie had finally relaxed enough to tell your husband that he had a nightmare. So now you were playing with them since as Francis fryed up some pancakes.

Smiling at them and hearing Francis sing 'Be Our Guest' in French you couldn't imagine being happier than you were at this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the final chapter, it's very short but I hope you guys liked it.


End file.
